A Very Potter Gleequel
by GLDx90
Summary: When Finchel break up, Quinn comes to terms with her feelings for Rachel. Meanwhile Blaine and his family face a difficult situation. Oh, and there are AVPM/S songs. Faberry and Klaine, more-or-less AU.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:This is the first story I'm putting up here, and the idea of writing a Glee fanfic with AVPM songs has been in my mind a while now. I'll try and keep the characters in character as much as possible, although at times they will channel AVPM characters, notably Blaine (Harry), Finn (Ron), Rachel (Hermione), Quinn (Draco) and Kurt (Ginny). Main pairings will be Faberry and Klaine, and it'll be set in S3, which means S3 will be changed a little. Sam and Lauren never left. There will be various pairings here and there. I'll explain more as I go along. I've also made Blaine a guitarist here. So without further ado... Enjoy!)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or AVPM/S. They are copyright to FOX and StarKid respectively.)  
><strong>

**Chapter ****One**

It was the beginning of another term at William McKinley High School, and as usual Jacob Ben Israel was interviewing his fellow students for his blog, notably the Glee Club, and especially Rachel Berry. The afro-haired boy was relieved that Rachel wasn't walking with Finn Hudson, but Rachel clearly didn't want to get involved with Jacob.

"Me and Finn have got along very well over the past few months, but we're just really good friends now and we'd like to keep it that way," she tried to say in the nicest way possible, but Jacob stayed around. Thankfully, Finn's stepbrother, Kurt Hummel, came to Rachel's rescue.

"Hey Jacob, how about you interview me on the latest Ralph Lauren collection?," he said, flashing his new bag to an uninterested Jacob. "Or, better yet, I have an announcement. It's official!," he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"What is?" Kurt turned to see Glee Club's Asian members, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, who had stopped in curiosity. Just then, a black-haired boy came round the corner.

"My transfer!" the boy exclaimed. "Blaine Warbler has joined McKinley!" He wrapped his arms around Kurt, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was now Jacob's turn to harass Blaine. "So, Blaine Anderson, former lead singer of the Warblers, I see you're wearing an enormous bowtie with a polo shirt, are you taking fashion tips from your boyfriend but failing?"

Kurt could see that Blaine was feeling uncomfortable, so he moved him away from Jacob and moved on. Rachel, Tina and Mike followed, while Jacob went off in search of Finn.

_Finn_. Damn, that boy's name still crept into Rachel's mind, even though she was the one who'd dumped him in the summer. Last year she was constantly obsessed with him, however last month it seemed he wasn't the one for her. It was someone else, but Rachel just couldn't say who. She didn't even know if this person loved her back, but for a while she had been thinking about them constantly.

She carried on walking down the hallway, where she saw Brittany and Santana next to their lockers. Brittany and Santana had become closer than ever over the holidays, and Rachel could have sworn that they were becoming more than best friends. She waved to them and quickly moved on. She saw Finn walk past, clearly wanting to get away from Jacob, but he didn't look at her. Rachel managed to ignore this, and proceeded onwards.

Rachel caught up with Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine inside the choir room, where most of her fellow glee clubbers were sitting. She noticed Finn at the back, talking to Sam, and thought it would be best not to make eye contact with him as she didn't want to hurt him any more. Instead she sat next to Puck, who was still dating Lauren, although they hadn't got along as well. Before Rachel could ask what was wrong, Mr. Schue entered, followed immediately by Brittany and Santana. Mr. Schue immediately saw Blaine.

"Alright, guys! I guess you all had a great summer. And I see we have a new member! Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" Of course Mr. Schue already knew who Blaine was, having seen him several times and having heard Kurt constantly talk about him; he was merely acting.

As Blaine went up to the front of the room, Rachel saw Kurt take out his camera. Blaine had gotten into the habit of putting videos of himself singing on YouTube, just like Rachel had done on MySpace years ago.

"Um, hi everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm Kurt's boyfriend, as you all know. As you know, I was the lead singer of the Warblers, but I transferred here to be with Kurt." a scatter of "aaws" filled the room. "Anyway, for my audition I will be singing a song called 'Get Back to Hogwarts' that I cooped up over the summer, after seeing the final Harry Potter movie. I realised that after going to live with the Dursleys every summer Harry must get fed up with it from time to time, so I figured out this is what he would sing."

"This should be good," Rachel heard Mercedes say, and she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Blaine took out his guitar, and began to sing.

"Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel the glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are  
>and it stings my lighting scar<br>to know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these  
>the rules made by the Dursleys<br>here on Privet Drive

Can't take these stupid Muggles,  
>but despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive.

Im sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, its September, so I´m skipping this town<br>Hey It´s no mystery, theres nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
>I gotta get back to school.<br>Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
>where everybody thinks I'm cool.<p>

Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,  
>to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<br>It´s all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
>At Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back."<p>

The moment Blaine finished, everyone, with the obvious exception of Artie, rose to their feet, bursting into cheer and applause. Mr. Schue patted Blaine on the back. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for New Directions' newest member, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine smiled and went to the back, kissing his boyfriend, who had just finished filming. "I hope he sees it," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's shoulders in a form of comfort.

"I hope he does too," Blaine replied. "He loves Harry Potter more than anything, and I'd do anything for him, especially right now."

It was then that Rachel realised something after all this time; there was someone missing from Glee Club. "Where's Quinn?"

Several murmurs filled the room, and people were looking at each other in a confused way. Had something happened? "Mr. Schue, may I be excused? I don't feel that great and I need to lie down for a while."

"I'll go with her, Mr. Schue," said Finn.

"I'm fine, Finn, I can go to the nurse's office by myself," Rachel replied, and without another word she left the room in search for Quinn Fabray. Little did she know, she wouldn't find what she was expecting...

**(AU:Yes I'm still including pink-haired Quinn, and Sugar will make an appearance either in the next chapter or the one after. There will be no Troubletones, but Shelby WILL be in the story later on.**

**Who were Kurt and Blaine talking about? How will people react when they see Blaine's singing video? What will happen between Rachel and Quinn? Find out in the next chapter, where there will be more AVPM/S songs!)**

**Song:**

**Get Back to Hogwarts, from _A Very Potter Musical_. Sung by Blaine Anderson.**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I see a lot of people like the story because I got emails saying people favourited it, and I got 2 reviews which isn't much but better than nothing. Anyway time for Chapter 2 methinks :) Also since ND has 14 members now, I'm not using the purple pianos in this story. A lot of S3 will be rewritten. Oh and one last thing... MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D)

Chapter Two

Rachel walked around the school, panicking as to where Quinn was. It had been nearly two hours and she had become uncomfortable with the situation, so she'd gone looking around for Quinn. Nobody seemed to know, that was until Rachel had seen Quinn walk away from Brittany and Santana, with what looked like bright pink hair. Rather than chase after Quinn, she approached the two Cheerios.

"Was that Quinn?" Rachel asked, just to confirm.

"Yes, it was," Santana replied. "We tried to get her to come back to Cheerios, but she wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"No idea," Santana shrugged. "She just said she was going to meet her new friends. They look rough, even rougher than me, so if you're gonna give Quinn a pep talk about coming back to Glee, might as well forget it, Hobbit."

During this time, Sam was walking past, and immediately reacted to Santana's use of the word "hobbit". "Oh, the Hobbits are the best characters in Lord of the Rings, it's awesome that one of them shares my name!" he said excitedly. Santana rolled her eyes. "But the best character has to be Gollum, I can do a good impression of him..."

"Please don't," Santana groaned. "Keep walking, Trouty Mouth."

Sam, who by now had become used to Santana's insults, grinned to himself and moved on. "That's a shame," Brittany sighed. "I like hearing those funny voices he does."

Rachel brought up the previous conversation. "So, Santana, if I recall you said Quinn was with a new group of friends? Who? Where?"

"They call themselves the Skanks," the latina explained. "They meet under the bleachers."

"Thank you," Rachel said. As she began to walk away, Santana called out, "Good luck, Dwarf! You're gonna need it!". Unsure why Santana was even showing the slightest bit of concern for her, Rachel pressed on, hoping to find Quinn.

Meanwhile, Kurt had snuck into the choir room to look at Kurt's laptop. Earlier on, not long after Rachel had left, Kurt had uploaded the video of Blaine singing onto YouTube, and he was eager to see if anyone had noticed it.

When he loaded the page up, Kurt noticed that although the video had 47 views, nobody had posted a comment. Kurt was about to comment on the video when he noticed something. To the right of the video was a list of links to other videos, all bearing the name "Get Back to Hogwarts". It was then that Kurt noticed one entitled "A Very Potter Musical: Act 1, Scene 1", and its thumbnail was a picture of a guy dressed as Harry Potter, looking suspiciously like Blaine. Kurt immediately clicked the link.

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. Or seeing. The guy in the video didn't just happen to look and sound just like Blaine; it WAS Blaine! Had his boyfriend been lying to him all the time? He turned the video off and quickly walked out of the room looking for Blaine, who had some explaining to do.

Rachel had found the Skanks, and from the moment she saw them she knew that Santana wasn't kidding; they were three of the meanest girls Rachel had ever seen. There were two big, bulky girls named Sheila and Ronnie, who beared a striking resemblance to Mercedes and Lauren, and a skinnier girl known as The Mack, who looked like she was the leader of the pack. And then there was Quinn. Or at least Rachel thought it was Quinn. She had dyed her hair pink, wore round, black sunglasses and a top which read "Hell is so hot right now".

Rachel took a deep breath before she spoke. "Err, hey, Quinn. Hey... Skanks," she addressed Quinn's friends.

"Your friend stinks of soap, Quinn," Ronnie muttered. Rachel was expecting Quinn to laugh or respond with a rude remark, but she didn't.

"Listen, Quinn... We really need you back in the Glee Club," Rachel said, trying to ignore the fact that the three other girls looked like they wanted to kill her. "We were friends once. Okay, and maybe when you cut off all of your hair last year and thought it would solve all of your problems, I should've spoken up. Maybe when you dropped out of society and started dating that 40 year old skateboarder, I should have said..."

"I'm not going back," Quinn replied coldly.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you, Quinn!" The Mack yelled, causing Rachel to flinch. Again, Quinn didn't respond.

Rachel tried once again to reason with the former blonde. "I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn, and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club, whenever you're ready, okay?"

No response. Rachel sighed and walked off, leaving Quinn standing there staring after her. A tear came out of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. The new and improved Quinn Fabray certainly didn't cry.

"Loser," Sheila muttered. "Who does she think she is? I say we go give her a wedgie."

"Wouldn't you girls sooner get that girl to puke?" Quinn pointed at a younger, skinny-looking girl nearby who was minding her own business. She felt guilty for saying that, but anything to drive the conversation away from the subject of Rachel.

"You're on, Q!" exclaimed Ronnie. "I brought some Jack Daniels, five bucks says she'll throw up in ten seconds!"

"You guys go ahead, be there in a sec," Quinn said, as her friends ran off to bully that poor, innocent girl, who she would later apologise to. Damn, Quinn thought. Why did Rachel Berry get in the way of everything she did? Damn, Rachel again. Why was Rachel always coming to Quinn's mind? Sighing, Quinn headed toward the girls' bathroom for a moment of peace.

Meanwhile, the rest of New Directions had gathered in the choir room, about to practise a group number they would later perform to recruit more members. Sure, they were a thirteen-strong army, but as the old saying goes the more the merrier, particularly as most of them would be leaving in July. Mr. Schue entered shortly after, and the fact that Rachel was sadly shaking her head told him that Quinn was never coming back.

Kurt ran into the room, fast approaching his boyfriend. "You have a bit of explaining to do, mister!" he said, with a playful smile on his face.

"What do you..." Blaine began, but before he could continue there was a knock on the door.

"I'm Sugar Motta." The speaker was a skinny-looking girl with light brown hair and a stripy top. "I have self-diagnosed Aspergers, so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I saw you guys on YouTube, and you all sucked, I'm so much better than you. Sorry, Aspergers!"

Santana rolled her eyes. This Sugar girl - seriously, who names their kid Sugar?she thought - had only been in the room five seconds and was already a tougher bitch than her.

"I'm here to audition," Sugar explained. "I'm going to be singing Big Spender from Sweet Charity. Hit it, hottie," she said to Brad the pianist.

What followed was the most embarassing performance New Directions had ever seen! Sugar couldn't carry a tune to save her life, and her acting was way over the top! As soon as the song was over, everyone was staring at Sugar awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Even Mr. Schue didn't know what to do. "Holy shhh... Sugar!" he exclaimed.

"Text me," Sugar beamed. "R.E. our rehearsal schedule."

"Sugar, can you go out of the room for a few seconds? We just need to have a group discussion for a bit." Sugar nodded, and left.

"Wow, that was an embarassment," said Puck. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Schue, but that girl just can't sing at all."

"I'm going to have to agree with Noah," Rachel piped up. "There is absolutely no way that I'm having a backup singer who can't keep in time."

"What, are you afraid she'll ruin your Broadway career?" snickered Mercedes. "We all know you sent that Sunshine girl to a crack house, Rachel, and even if this girl does suck, she sure as hell won't be going there, or joining us!"

"May I just say, Mr. Schue," the group turned to see Mike Chang speaking up. "I can't sing, but I'm the best dancer, and I've been working on my singing."

"He's been getting better, trust me," Tina said.

"Exactly," said Mike. "How about we let Sugar in, and give her singing lessons from time to time?"

"Mike's right," Mr. Schue said as he patted the boy on the back. "As I've said before, everyone who's auditioned is in! Sugar!" he called out, as the girl walked back in. "Welcome to New Directions!"

As just about everyone went to make Sugar welcome, Rachel scowled. She could barely imagine Sectionals when Sugar would embarass them with her atrocious singing.

"Alright, guys, anyone got any songs or announcements?"

"Oh, Mr. Schue, I believe Blaine has something to say," said Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Kurt, I don't understand, what's all this about?" said Blaine, confused, but Kurt ignored him. He brought the laptop over, loaded up the AVPM video and ordered everyone to gather round.

Once the song had finished, just about everyone was looking at Blaine, gobsmacked.

"Okay, fine," said Blaine, sighing. "That was me two years ago, a few months before I started at Dalton. Some talent scout came to my school looking for a student songwriter, and as soon as they heard me play they were like 'you're in, kid!', and soon enough we wrote our own Harry Potter musical, and then the sequel, and of course I starred in it. But after a while the fame got to me too much, and I just wanted to be a normal kid, so I transferred to Dalton."

"Dude, you're crazy for giving this sort of thing up!" exclaimed Finn. "Who wouldn't want to be Harry Potter?"

"Why on earth would you let fame get to you?" said Rachel. "There's no business like show business!"

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry!" said Blaine. "I just wanted to be a normal kid again, for the same reason I started writing songs in the first place."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

Blaine sighed. "My brother. Craig, he's three years older than me. About five months after my transfer, he'd been forced into smoking by his classmates at his college, and after a while he'd become so scared of them he'd become addicted. Then last year, he'd finally stopped, but then we found out that he had lung cancer. He's had it ever since. I don't want him to go, he's my best friend." Blaine started to cry. "He loves my music. He loves Harry Potter. He was the first person I told I was gay, and he might not even see his twenty-first birthday!"

"When's his birthday, Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked gently, rubbing the boy's back.

"November the first," Blaine replied, sobbing into Mr. Schue's shoulder.

"Ssh, it's okay," said Mr. Schue. "How about you go to the nurse for a lie down, I'll be there shortly."

Blaine nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Mr. Schue turned to the group. "Alright, guys, between now and November the first we will be singing songs from A Very Potter Musical to dedicate to Craig, to Blaine and his family. I want each of you to pick a song from either the musical or its sequel, and whichever song I think will work best will be made into a music video for Craig!"

At that moment, the whole choir room burst into an explosion of cheer and applause. Little did anyone know, however, that a certain pink-haired girl had been looking into the room.

(AN: Sorry for the much longer cjapter, there will be loads more of those to come! Think of this as my Christmas present to all of you :))


End file.
